grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Tammy's Story
Intro Tammy was just a lonely girl in the Kanavan Kingdom,then one day she decided to take a walk by herself into the outskirts of Kanavan.All of a sudden,when she was just staring into the wilderness,she collasped... Part 1:Dark Training and Mission? Tammy woke up,finding herself in a stone box being lifted.The Strange people put the box down,Tammy broke out of the box and tried to run away,but the people weren't just robbers they were ghosts.They instantly caught her and blindfolded her.She was taken to Forsaken Barrows.They lead her down a dark cave and into a dark shrine that was a tribute to dark deities and gods.Tammy was their offering and she was put on the ritual.She was then being devoured by darkness.Then she told herself"I should've stayed,I would've lived and be happy,I won't let them take that away."The darkness was being absorbed by Tammy due to her courage and bravery.The rune below her shattered and she collasped.When she woke up she found herself in the upper floor of Forsaken Barrows.The ghosts then lead her to an open field and said,"Since you broke the tribute,we now know that you are the strongest person to hold the dark but someday due to the courage,the darkness within you shall become twilight.Now we must train you to take over Kanavan and Serdin."She was stunned and said nothing,then she nodded.She trained for months and months of dark magic and was ready.The ghosts said,"Your training is now complete,you will now go into the kingdoms and overthrow them,go Tammy,this is your mission.She refused in her mind and said yes,she left and took the route to Serdin. Part 2:Death of Serdin's Queen and Grand Chase Tammy arrived at the Serdin Kingdom at Dawn where she was accepted into the elite corps.She spent hours training in the mage guild,learning about only black magic.Then one day when she was completing a mission she saw a 10 kilometer explosion in the direction of Serdin.The Serdin Queen had sacrificed herslef to destroy half of the whole entire Kanavan Army.Tammy was shocked that she did that and was sad.The Kanavan Kingdom then sent trackers for Kaze'aze.The new Serdin Queen then organized a Group called Grand Chase and Tammy wanted to join but she had to go Forsaken Barrows to see if anyone from there started the Five Year War.So she set out for Forsaken Barrows.On the way she heard people talking about the heroic deeds Grand Chase has made,Saving Serdin from the Orcs,saved Kerrie Beach,Recused the town from Gorgos's Wrath,and finally saving Elven Forest. Now she really wants to join,and tried to rush the mission. Part 3:Tammy meets Grand Chase and Conclusion Tammy reached Forsaken Barrows and started searching for any evil monsters.But what she did find was the dark ghosts who trained her: Dark Ghost:Why haven't you destroyed the Kingdoms yet?! Tammy:Heh,I decieved you,I lied and told you I was going to but I wouldn't do anything like that.I am a Kanavan Knight! Dark Ghost:Grrr,I'll kill you! Tammy gets slashed by claws,poisoned claws: Tammy:Gahhh! Dark Ghost:See my power,you have no chance of escaping! Tammy:Heh,I was afraid this would happen so I brought something to help me. Dark Ghost:Huh? Tammy:Prepare yourself!Light Beam! Dark Ghost:Oh no,when did you learn that! Tammy:When I left you. Dark Ghost:You'll pay for this one daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! The ghost faded into Hell and Tammy was in Fatal condition: Tammy:I guess this is it for me,besides I did something good for once... Arme appears in her sight: Tammy:Heh,they finally made it here,it's too late to meet them... Tammy's vision fades and she hears voices saying,"Hey Guys,over here,someone's injured." Tammy then woke up and saw 4 people in front of her: Arme:Phew,you had me worried there. Elesis:Yea,she thought she was gonna lose you. Lire:Well, the good thing is that you survived! Ryan:Wanna stay with us until we reach the boss of this place? Tammy:Sure! Tammy stayed with them and fought till the boss. The Lich didn't look very happy when it met them: Lich:So you found me,Grand Chase. Elesis:It time to end your evil deeds,Lich! Lich:Kekekekekekeke,you think you can kill me,what a pitiful goal. Tammy:Don't underestimate their power! Lire:Get ready! They fought and fought and fought,Grand Chase and The Lich were at a draw,Tammy thought,"This is bad their equally matched I guess I'll help then." Tammy appeared behind the Lich's back and burned it,the Lich was suprised and tried to run but then Tammy appeared in front of it and burned it again,Then the Lich spoke out,"Who are you?" "I am Tammy,The Possesser!" She set the Lich on fire and it stayed there,burning the corpse. Elesis:Hey,wanna join our team? Tammy:Really?! Lire:Yea,we need your power to conquer evil. Arme:So will you help us? Tammy said with a happy voice:OK^^! Elesis:Then let's stop Kaze'aze's wrath and save the world! So Tammy joined Grand Chase and helped them throughout their adventures.And that's how Tammy got into Grand Chase and defyed what the Dark Ghost wanted her to do 10 years ago.